The Teddy Bear
by DiryDaryPinguin
Summary: Denying him? Mistake. Irking his irrational side? Playing with fire. Taking on the bet? Highway to hell. ALERT: story WILL contain lemons - read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"When did her ass grow so much?" Kagome fumed as her eyes locked on the couple tongue-bathing each other right in front of her. Right against the gym lockers.

She closed her eyes and turned away as her stomach did flip flops when the silver-haired half-demon squeezed the brunette's butt cheeks. Sango held her laughter and pulled her friend along by the shoulders.

"She was skinny. Every single ounce of fat she gained during the summer went there!" She tried to cheer her friend up. "But don't worry Kags! Guys like them round and firm." She wiggled her eyebrows and slapped Kagome's butt.

"Inuyasha likes whatever piece of meat shows up with a skirt in front of him." She answered annoyed without taking her eyes from the couple. "Now I know what to get him for his birthday."

"A piece of ham wrapped up in aluminum foil?" Sango laughed. "That's trashy!"

"As if I would ever want that, Sango!" She answered with indignation as her arms folded under her breasts.

"Sure, sure." The brown-haired taller girl didn't even try to hide her smile. "You could have him wrapped up in your little finger if you wanted."

"For what? Hump and dump is disgusting. I can't even believe I'm best friends with that jerk!" She pulled her hair down and looked away. "Can we go now?" Kagome tried to mask her irritation.

She saw Sango's eyes getting slightly larger before a creepy smile showed up in her features.

"No. And I'm staying! I've been missing all the Korean dramas, at least give me something to feed my curiosity." She whispered quickly before putting a huge smile on.

"Hey gorgeous." Kagome felt a strong hand tightly wrapping around her arm and tugging her softly. Her back hit a rock hard sweated chest as a pair of plump lips descended against her cheek, very close to her neck, where they left a small saliva mark.

Though his rough voice made shivers run up and down her spine like a rollercoaster, she was more than used to his abrupt shows of attention – and it wasn't like she was going to stop him, right? His girlfriend should be the one to have a tight leash around him.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl!_

"Thank you for completely ignoring me, Inuyasha! It was very good and I enjoyed it very much!" She heard Sango muttering ironically.

"Sorry, Sango. My vision is all blurred out, I don't know why." She turned her head with an annoyed glare and met his smirk. She didn't know what she hated the most.

The fact that he was mentioning how _happy _Kikyou had made him.

The fact that he was practically eating her with his eyes _after_ mentioning how _happy _Kikyou had made him.

Or the fact that that stupid pearly smirk made her _want _him to eat her with his eyes _after_ mentioning how _happy _Kikyou had made him.

_Think happy thoughts, Kagome! Happy thoughts!_

"Anyways, are we still up for study night, Kags?" He asked as his hand tightened around her arm so when she decided to turn to answer him her lips were practically glued to his.

"Sure, if you don't have anyone to do- anything!" She quickly corrected herself as her eyes bulged. Sango's hand went to her mouth as she watched the couple.

"The only thing I have left to do is you." He winked and walked away with a perverted smile. Kagome's mouth slowly opened as she watched him leaving them with no further explanation.

Now, _that _was what she hated the most.

"That right there calls for revenge." She didn't have to turn to know Sango was as speechless as she was. "Kagome?"

She turned towards the taller girl with an irritated pout.

"Time to tease his balls out."

*.*.*

She closed the bathroom door behind her with one hand as the other brushed her wet hair softly. Quickly rushing to her desk she whispered the steps to her plan in her head, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

_Lord help you Sango, because if this doesn't work, you are in for a world of pain!_

"Kagome, Inuyasha's here!" She heard her mother's voice from downstairs.

"In. A. Minute!" She shrieked and her heart started pumping faster. She could swear tentacles had grown in her back from how fast she was putting on her tight baby blue shorts and white tank top.

"Oh am I early?" She gasped as her bedroom door opened no more than five seconds later as the half-demon got in with a victorious smile. She narrowed her eyes as she realized he swiftly looked to every corner to see if he had caught her in any compromising situations before his golden eyes met hers.

"Maybe you're not acquainted with the term _knocking _but I'll get you a dictionary so you can look it up." She answered annoyed but that quickly vanished as his hungry eyes locked in her soft curves. She let out a small smile of satisfaction.

"From the desperate way you were yelling I thought you could need some help." His eyes glued to her as if he didn't care she noticed his hungry stare.

"Help with what? Getting out of the shower?" She lowered her tone purposefully and stretched her arms above her head before bending to the sides. His golden orbs followed as her hair slipped from side of side, lightly brushing her breasts.

"That can be tricky." He answered with a smirk. "I got you something." He had to clear his voice. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a green bag from the floor and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She couldn't help to show her excitement. Some saint was about to fall out of heaven for Inuyasha to give her a present.

"A little something to help you out." She raised an eyebrow before taking the present out of the bag. In her hands was a medium-sized teddy bear with numbered apples on his feet, claws, belly and ears, that asked simple math questions to which she had to answer.

"Ha-ha, very funny!"She tried to sound annoyed but there was no mistaking her smile. It was a little gift her mother had given her when she was little and he had decided to take it from her a few years ago. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She smiled and squeezed the bear against her chest, making her soft breasts almost pop out of the shirt, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"So, can we start? I have a date with Kikyou in a couple of hours." She narrowed her eyes as she was placing the bear on top of her bed.

_Of course he had to ruin it… _

Turning around, she put her best fake sweet smile on and skipped to her desk, making sure her hips swayed softly. As he came closer to her, she brushed her hair away from her neck, giving him a perfect view of her pale skin.

"You could have just said you were busy, I wouldn't bother you." She said sweetly as her torso turned to him. She was sitting on her chair as he bended close to her. Taking the opportunity, she lowered her shoulders and leaned forward, allowing him to see her milky skin perfectly.

"It takes more than that to get me bothered, Kagome." He answered with barely any smile on his face as his eyes scanned her plump upper body. Her heart started to beat faster as she realized he was starting to understand her plan and the real meaning behind his words.

Her legs were closed, her thick thighs almost occupying the whole seat. Getting up from the chair, she made sure her body brushed softly against his taller one.

"I forgot only Kikyou was able to-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as his strong hand closed around her arm, spinning her around until her frail frame met his muscular chest.

"What are you trying to do, Kagome?" His voice was deep and rough, warning her of what she was getting into. "Don't fuck around with me, sweetheart. You have no idea how crazy things can get." He finished meaningfully as his face came closer to hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to make it seem like she knew what he was talking about and was only paying him in the same coin - yet something about his voice; his gaze; his closeness made her tremble from the pit of her soul.

"Five years." He whispered scarily close to her lips. "For five fucking years I've had to see you without being able to touch you." He moved closer to her, smashing her soft flesh against his. "I've had to deal with all the dicks that wanted to be shoved in you-"

"Inuyasha!" Her eyes narrowed as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I've had to see that Kouga mutt thrust his tongue in your mouth and opening your legs while you enjoyed it. I've had to deal with your smell every time you saw me." By then, her mouth was opened wide. "Fresh."

One of his hands tangled in her wet strands and pulled her back, making her neck exposed to his pleasure. She released a little squeak when his fangs teased the sensitive skin, making her weak in the knees.

"You don't ask a starving dog if he wants to eat." He kissed her neck slowly and sensually, never giving her enough room to get away. Pulling back, he brushed his lips against hers and smirked when a sigh escaped her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha threw her body back when he heard her mother's voice from the other side of the bedroom's door. "I'm going to the supermarket to get some things for dinner. Do you need anything?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine." She answered shakily. His eyes were a darker shade of golden, eating her with a simple glance.

"Okay then! Is Inuyasha staying for dinner?" His eyes shot to her, waiting for her answer.

"He has plans." She was able to mutter out.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour or so!" She immediately glanced at him, noticing his smirk. Regaining her confidence from the moment of interruption, she sent him a smile of her own.

"Well, being the puppy that you are, I guess I understand why you're so crazy for the junk food." She teased before turning around with a smile.

"At least the _junk food_ can handle me." He answered and decided to drop the playful act. "All you're doing is acting horny but you have nothing to back it up, Kagome."Her name left his lips breathlessly.

"How would you know that? I never let you test it out for yourself." She felt encouraged the moment his piercing gaze settled on her. Smiling sweetly, she took a step forward. "Five years." She repeated his words. "For five years you've been trying to get closer-" Reproducing her own words, she took another step. "-but it wouldn't be so hard if you were actually any good at it."

_…Oh yeah Kagome, drop more ashes in the fire…_

"You wanna bet?" She heard the seriousness floating in his voice, his rich amber eyes telling her just how much he was eager to prove her wrong.

_No! What do you think you're-_

"I'm in already." She heard her musky voice answer all of a sudden.

A scary grin showed up in his face. He put his hands in his pockets and took a step closer to her, their bodies at a finger's touch away.

"Let the bear do the math. The number he makes you guess will be the time you'll have to let _me_ do whatever _I_ want." Her eyes lowered to her hands as her breathing quickened with his words.

"And what do you get from that?" She dared ask. For some reason, she knew she couldn't have.

"You." Was the only answer she got before his hungry lips crashed with hers.

* * *

**Hi guys! :3  
I'm sorry I've disappeared, but I've just had tons of work to do and it won't be getting any easier within the next few weeks - I just hope you can understand :(  
The next chapter of Chained is about 30% ready, so it'll still take a little bit (and I really don't want to rush it)  
Anyways, here's a little something I've had in my head for a while and I needed to get out! This is just a little two-shot (three is the max) so you should be expecting an update soon enough :)**

**Thank you so much in advance for reading and if you can, I would appreciate you to take a little bit of you time and leave me feedback :) It means LOVE sweethearts :3**

**-DiryDary-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She stumbled backwards as he gripped her arms tightly while his body tried to keep her as close as possible. His tongue shoved past the barrier of her teeth, forcefully caressing the sweet walls of her mouth, leaving her breathless the second he pulled apart.

His barely glazed eyes focused on hers as he moved towards the bed and roughly grabbed the teddy bear. Never taking his victorious smile off of her, he pressed one of the buttons, waiting for the verdict.

_3 plus 2 equals what?_

They heard the cheery voice coming from the toy, and she barely had the time to think of the answer since his lips crashed down on hers with lightning speed. His fingers tangled in her strands of wet hair and pulled back, making her mouth open up with the surprise. Taking advantage of it, he sucked her tongue into his mouth, showing her just how skilful he actually was. Pulling her body back, he made her fall on the bed, her shirt lifting from the force.

"E-Eager are we?" She asked through a shaky breath, a lump forming in her throat. Truth was, she didn't know what she should expect from him. She had had boyfriends so she couldn't say it was her first experience in the matter – yet Inuyasha seemed much more than what she was able to handle. Literally.

He eyed her with an unreadable smile and kneeled next to her on the bed. His hand flew to the back of her head and pulled her half up, making her lay in an uncomfortable position in which she would have no control. Her right elbow helped her balance herself while her other arm flew to his neck, bringing him closer.

His sharp teeth bit roughly on her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and sucking it lightly like a gummy bear. Grasping her hair with more strength, he forced her to open her mouth in invite to him, allowing him to explore her without interruptions. She couldn't help but to let a moan escape her at the dominant position he had her in, completely at his mercy.

He smiled knowing how hard she was trying to contain herself – her sharp nails digging in his neck; her breathing getting faster with each stroke of his tongue against her soft one; her powerless moans every time he brought himself closer to her.

Getting up from his position, he lifted her slightly from the bed with his hand behind her back, while the other made sure she couldn't untangle her mouth from his. Taking advantage of her fogged state of mind, he caressed her thighs and opened them slightly, allowing him to settle in between.

"Missionary? Really?" Something within her had told her she shouldn't have whispered the mocking words when he allowed her a second to breathe.

"In a few minutes you'll be begging me to get back to that, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips before kissing them sensually. His mouth travelled to her jaw line, making her tremble as his hot breath warmed her skin. Taking one of her thighs in his clawed hand, he latched on her neck, getting an almost soundless whimper as a response.

Unconsciously, she tilted her neck back, allowing him to caress her vigorously as his hand drew perfect circles in her exposed skin. She felt him everywhere. Every single one of his muscles came in contact with her needy body. But Lord forbid her to ever admit it – she was in it to prove him wrong.

She closed her eyes as he pressed himself against her flesh, an ache she could still sustain without giving him a response that would make his ego dilate building slowly. His claws trailed a path up her tummy, reaching her soft globes that were covered by a green lace bra and, a second later, by his hand. She gasped when he caressed her slowly, brushing his palm against the soft peak as his lips sucked on the flesh close to her ear. Carefully kneading the squashy mount of flesh in his hand, he lowered himself on her body, making sure to kiss every inch of skin he could find.

"I know your weak point." She heard him whisper mischievously against the swell of her breasts, her response getting cut off when he swept his tongue against the tender flesh.

She felt him moving his hand under her garments before a little ripping sound was heard and she felt the pressure leaving her chest. He smiled at her angry expression before pulling the green garment from inside her clothing, leaving her with nothing but her flimsy white top covering her hardened nipples.

Allowing her no time to protest, he latched his mouth over the cloth on her left breast while the other was roughly massaged by one of his hands. She cried out and threw her head back, her fingers immediately tangling in his silver locks. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, barely taking in half of the covered flesh, and sucked hungrily while the supple mound followed his movements. His fingers lightly pinched the irritated nub, making her lift her body in the mattress in an attempt to get away.

"Y-You're such a brute!" She cried when he bit her after hearing her words, his hands closing under her chest to keep her from getting away.

"You'll like it the hard way." He smirked and as if to prove his point, he lifted the top over her round mounds, making them bounce slightly, and latched on her again.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed involuntarily from the shock, her eyes shutting tightly.

His lips sucked her peaks like a new born, kneading them to his pleasure. Lifting her by her waist, he dragged her across the bed and squished her back against the cold wall, placing his stone hard body against her, blocking any attempt of escape. Without a second warning, he grabbed both her breasts and brought them to level with his mouth, making her tilt her back to avoid the pain. She closed her eyes and tried to push him away, only to have his hands descend to hers and keep them against the mattress.

"T-This is so- ah-dirty!" She whimpered as his tongue tickled her nipples and made them stand in attention.

"So give up." He teased as his hungry eyes admired her helpless position. Never taking them from her exposed neck, he sucked her flesh until she let out a small whimper before letting it go with a _pop_. What was he doing to her?

Growing frustrated with each needy sound she made, he lifted her soft body so her legs could lace around his waist. She cried when he forced her to stay still as he lightly rubbed against her covered core, barely touching her but letting her know how close they were. Biting her bottom lip, she regained the strength to open her eyes and glance at the small pink clock that was close to marking six in the afternoon.

"Time's up puppy." She whispered and fought the urge to laugh when he closed his eyes and smirked, showing her just how desperate he was too. She untangled herself from him, kissing him softly next to his plump lips, and left him breathing quicker than normal on the bed.

Truth was all she wanted was to let her legs give out on her and crawl under the bed. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to keep up with their little game. If she still had doubts about it, he had certainly proved it – Inuyasha was _very_ dominant.

Making sure she wobbled her hips with each step, she walked towards the other side of the bed and picked up the bear that was, by then, forgotten on the floor. Taking that second to take in a huge gasp of fresh air, she put her hand to her bare chest and pulled the white top down, before a huge hand closed around hers as she was passing by one of the mounds.

"You sure you want to keep going, princess? I may not be that gentle now…" He whispered in her ear from behind her, his groin grinding against the light blue shorts that were covering a place she felt burning.

"I'm not one to quit." She threw her bottom back, making it hit against his hardness. "And now, it's my turn." She locked her eyes on him and pushed him until his knees hit the bed. "You sit back and watch, Inuyasha." She made sure his name left her lips breathlessly.

She gulped when he smirked and sat against the head of the bed with an arm behind his neck, his eyes following her every movement. She may have felt like jelly by then from how trembling her legs were, but if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she wasn't indifferent to him –she had never been. She could bet his demon side was just screaming to come out and take her and so, she was going to take advantage of it.

"Do you remember what you told me?" She asked in the lowest tone she could muster, watching with satisfaction as the smile suddenly left his expression.

His eyes turned serious as they followed her movements. She was sitting on her knees in front of him, her legs spreading the bed covers slightly as he got a closer look at how _ready_ he had actually made her. Her arms were in front of her body, her hands touching her thighs lightly and getting closer to the covered moist flesh between them. She wasn't going to do it, was she?

"You complained about having to see me without being able to touch me…" She smiled and got closer to him. "Well, I can't give you that joy just yet." Without another word, she reached for the bear and pressed the button.

_2 plus 1 equals what?_

His hungry stare settled on her as soon as those mechanical words were heard.

"You better hurry it, princess."

* * *

**Hiii guys ^^  
**

**So I'm back with the second chapter but I have to tell you, I'm not sure this will only be a three-shot...it's elongating itself (I have no fault whatsoever!) to an extent that I do not like to see in a single chapter...hm, maybe I'll have to cut down some parts, we'll see!**

**Anyways, there you have it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it (though I did blush a little bit...naughty naughty me!)**  
**A special acknowledgment for my wonderful reviewers I love snowy owls, xXAnimeChic101Xx, Ai2000, Girl, Annrob22, HalfdemonJayOh, Looove, Guest and SlyMafia. Thank you so much for sharing your opinion!**

**Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated :3**

**-DiryDary-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Swallowing the lump that was blocking her throat, she smiled sweetly. Her slender fingers brushed against the soft skin of her inner thighs, feeling the very light sheet of sweat that wrapped her whole body.

He had always possessed the capacity of making odd shivers run up her spine. Right then, she wished the ferocity held in his eyes was no more than a green light. However, she couldn't hide it from him – she was more than bothered.

Travelling up her own body, she allowed her right hand to grasp the little string that was keeping her light cotton shorts closed, ever so carefully pulling it and loosening their hold. Eyes locked with his, her fingers travelled down the soft material, reaching the moist covered flesh that could practically be traced from how wet the material had become. Her teeth nibbled delicately on her bottom lip, releasing it right away to entice him.

"Is this close enough for you, Inuyasha?" She asked between gasps as his molten gold eyes watched her intently, following every inch of covered skin that her fingers traced.

His lips prevented him from offering a response, the only sound surrounding him was the one of his large intakes of breath. She smiled when he adjusted his position on the bed, making his discomfort be more than noticeable. Secretly, she hoped the three minutes would last until she could come up with a plan of her own, or at least until her body calmed down – which wouldn't be easy since she had chosen her current predicament as the perfect way to get him back.

_Bad idea, girl._

"You're awfully quiet, Yashie." She decided to call him with the sweetest voice she could muster by the nickname she had arranged for him when they were just kids, only to have her devious smile disappear when her distracted fingers dug deeper than they should.

"Shut up or I'll do it for you, Kagome." His rough forced voice came in between short pants, warning her of just how close he was to taking _matters_ into his own hands.

She smiled before starting the torture she was inflicting on her most sensitive place. Her soft hand slid its way down her shorts, struggling with the fabric that was so tightly hugging her skin. Faster than she could control, or even wanted to, a shy moan slipped out of her lips and immediately reached his sensitive ears. The obsessive uncontrolled hunger splattered across his face could make up for all the embarrassment.

"Inuyasha-" She barely had time to whisper before his large hand grabbed her thigh and pulled it towards him, pushing her back almost instantly after.

Her back touched the soft sheets abruptly, making a gasp escape from her mouth. Taking advantage of her confused state, he let his body fall against hers at the same time as his tongue invaded her sweet lips.

She whimpered against him when his weight didn't allow her to remove her hand, the pressure sending tiny sparks up her spine. Her teeth carefully bit his bottom lip, drawing it into her as he devoured her whole. Her free hand carefully trailed up his torso, feeling every muscle beneath the fabric of his shirt, her timid whimper and the small tug on it making him realize what she was asking for.

Fighting against his own will, he lifted his body, quickly pulling the shirt over his head to reveal the toned muscles she had always secretly craved for. A smirk crawled up his neck when he took in the sight of her: her messy locks sprawled on the pillow; her top clinging to her like a second skin; her hand thrusting down her small tight shorts, caressing what he would be sure to savor, taste and touch as much as he pleased.

"Let's keep it fair now, sweetheart." He smirked before making a clean cut with his claws on the white top that went from her cleavage to the top of her little shorts.

"My turn isn't over-" She closed her eyes tightly when his skilful lips closed around her perked nipple, making him smile from how concentrated she needed to become to be able to even speak. "-yet." She fought back the moan as he gave her long languid kisses, savoring the taste of her burning skin. "Doesn't that mean you lose?"

"Are you that desperate?" He freed her soft flesh to ask, sucking it into his mouth the next instant. "We were never testing my control with you." His tongue caressed her nipple carefully after biting it, making her arch her back and thrust the mound of supple flesh into him. His sinful eyes met hers as a devilish smile made its way to his lips. "That's been gone long ago, Kagome."

Leaning on the side of her body, he grasped the free hand she still possessed and held it firmly above her head, exposing her delectable body to his delight. His mouth passionately kissed the breast that was unprotected, making her tingle from head to toe.

"Touch yourself. I don't want your little cries to stop." He whispered seductively against her ear.

Before she could fasten the pace on her fingers, his hand delved in her shorts, the mere stretching of the fabric making her shut her eyes in pleasure. Dear God. All it took from him were words. She was as weak as a baby near him.

"Go deeper." She felt liquid heat pooling as he held her wet hand under his and guided it through her moist flesh, with nothing but her clothes restraining them.

Pushing his middle finger against hers, he forced her to jam the entrance between her folds, getting a hold of her hand right after to get it out. Smiling against her cheek, he nibbled her jaw and allowed their hands to wander. Getting a hold of her fingers again, he made sure they entered her tight little body with his, her back arching slightly in the bed.

"You're so drenched." His eyes couldn't untangle from the sight before him. Both of their hands getting swallowed down her tiny blue clothes, only to come back again glistening with her juices.

She shut her hazel eyes when he fastened their pace, the silkiness of her fingers mixed with the roughness of his making tiny little explosions shoot up her body. Fighting to keep her mouth shut, she turned her head to the side and glanced at the clock.

_Three minutes _

"I-Inu-Yasha-" She whispered between ragged breaths.

Before she could protest, he leaned his muscular body over hers, completely replacing the fragile hand that had been shyly caressing her with his own. His mouth enveloped her, pulling her in for a brutal heated kiss. Both her hands travelled to his torso as he lifted his body to get a better look at his ministrations.

She was losing it already.

And he knew it.

Ignoring her pleas, he continued to stroke her burning flesh. His lips curled up into smiles every time her body trembled in his arms, every time she tried to push him off but only managed to bring him closer.

Kagome moaned when he lightly took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked tenderly, at the same time ceasing the movements of his hand.

"So, your time's up, right?" She saw the devil itself reflected in those golden eyes of his. His nose brushed against her neck before he got up from the bed, leaving her gasping lightly and holding a hand to her chest.

"It's my turn now." He smiled and ever so slowly walked across the room to grab the forgotten teddy bear, fixing the bow that was hanging around his neck before turning to her confused form.

_2 plus 2 equals what?_

She watched him as he slowly approached the bed, his eyes locking on hers and refusing to let them go. Her hazel orbs narrowed as he sat carefully next to her, his fingers brushing away the strands that were falling down her forehead before kissing it with a feather touch.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, her mind too numbed out to understand what he was trying to accomplish.

"For you to ask something like that." He smirked and leaned in so that their lips were one breath away. "You want to play tease-" The warm skin of his lips touched hers softly, barely applying any pressure. "-I can play tease."

His calloused hand brushed her cheek lightly, making a soft sigh leave her lips. He shushed them, carefully placing his succulent flesh against hers. Kagome raised her neck from the pillow, trying to deepen the deadening kiss, only to have his hands push her shoulders back on the bed and under him. His knee pushed apart her legs, allowing him to feel the cotton soft skin against his. One of his hands travelled down her body, caressing the hot flesh it could find.

She whimpered against him and tried to tangle her legs around his body, his strength preventing her from doing so. He concentrated on her lips, nibbling lightly before sucking them in passionately and forcing her to moan. His hands roamed her tummy and travelled upwards, lightly grazing under the swell of her breasts to keep her on the edge.

And boy, was she on the fucking edge!

Her hands circled his neck, pushing his heated mouth into hers. His smirk didn't go unnoticed by her. He was trying to test her strength. To see how much she could go on without begging him. He could smell her getting wetter by the second, her thighs trying to close in response to her body's actions.

Her body molded perfectly against his, his hard chest squishing the supple flesh of her breasts. Using her strength, she pushed him to the side, allowing her to stay half on top of him, half trembling on the sheets.

"Whatever you're up to, I'm not buying it." She whispered before pulling him by his hair, smashing her lips against his sinful ones.

Pulling his tanned body towards hers, she made him sit on the bed just like he had done to her in the beginning, his elbows supporting the full weight of his muscular torso. Never unlocking her lips from his, she straddled his waist and pushed him against the cold wall.

"Oh, yes you are-" He smirked and grounded his hips upwards, against her covered center. "-Kagome." She gasped at the force of his movement, her eyes shutting close.

Getting a hold of both her hands, he pinned them behind her back, making her milky breasts stand in attention. His other hand grasped her waist and lifted her effortlessly, letting her fall one second later on his growing erection. She moaned at the contact, yet couldn't help to let out a little shriek when his mouth started devouring her neck and chest again. His free hand roamed around her hips, ripping the fabric of her flimsy shorts and panties without her consent.

"Inuya-" Faster than she could react, his zipper was undone and a hot burning piece of flesh came in contact with hers. "Oh my god…" She whispered as her eyes shut down.

_Oh, what do you know? I was right about not wanting to listen to Sango!_

"'Oh, Inuyasha' is what you're looking for, princess." He whispered fiercely against her neck before his hips started moving against her, creating a delicious friction between them.

Her whole body shuddered when he moved again, dragging something more than just her flesh along with him. He watched her with a victorious gaze as she bit her lip to keep herself quiet. His rough hand grasped her small waist and made her move with him, her head falling against his shoulder.

"Have you looked at the time, Yashie?" She managed to look up and mock him. He wasn't getting to her that easily. If he wanted fight he would get it. "Looks like you're running out of it."

"Yeah, and I've also heard your mother's car from across the road." He smirked at the panic in her eyes.

Immediately she tried to desperately untangle herself from him, his hand holding both of hers behind her back stopping her plans. She barely managed to regain the strength in her knees before he pulled her down abruptly and covered her mouth.

She cried as the burning flesh stretched her open with one thrust, settling deep inside her.

He pulled her soft body against him and whispered in her ear.

"How long can you go without screaming?"

* * *

**Hi guys :3  
This update is laaaateee...don't crucify me, please :(  
I'm a little sick so as there was nothing more for me to do in bed (you little perverts, you just had dirty thoughts, didn't you? xD) I decided to finish this...I'm sorry if it's a little too light...This girl loses her inspiration when she takes too much of that orange medicine -.-  
However, I think it's a good thing that this is more on the light side...my brain is already turning into jelly with all the smut I'm planning for Chained now that the good part will begin :3 (notice the subtle hint - READ THE REST OF MY STORIES - just kidding ^^)**

**As always, I want to thank the wonderful reviewers that were kind enough to leave me a little gift! Thank you so much xXAnimeChic101Xx, Mars Butterfly, Warm-Amber92, kittychic0895, WolfDemonKougaIn, Mary Cookie , RiceBallMaker94 , Beccanex2, monotonous511 and Guest! You are awesome!**

**See you next time!**

**-DiryDary-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's lips clamped closed when a shaky whimper escaped without her consent, drawing his attention to them again. His sultry breath crawled closer to her, dragging his lips through her bruised ones as she struggled not to cry against him. He smiled from the pressure he felt around his waist, her delicate thighs battling to shut close from the panic he practically smelled freezing her insides.

"What do you think you're-" She ended up moaning as his mouth closed around hers, his teeth playfully biting her tender bottom lip. "Inuyasha, no! Mom will be home any minute!" She was able to mutter between the rhythmic panting he was forcing up her throat.

"No shit, Sherlock." He smirked before one of his hands finally gave up on the forceful hold on her waist and travelled up her tummy, his thumb caressing the underside of her breast almost lovingly.

Lightly pushing her head out of the way, his lips settled on the hot flesh of her mounds, alternating between rough licks and long mouth watering kisses that made her arch her back in response. One of his hands kneaded the twin flesh that wasn't receiving attention, while the other hugged her back, bringing her closer. Grasping her arms again, he locked them behind her back, roughly pulling her towards him and incessantly pushing the milky flesh of her breasts against his eager mouth.

Her nails bit into the flesh of his hand, trying to grasp anything that would help her keep quiet. Her lazy eyes travelled to the pink clock ticking its way towards the end of her torture, never unlocking from it until it reached a certain number in her mental countdown that her brain could still recognize.

_3, 2, 1…_

"Stop, Inuyasha-" Her voice reached his doggy ears like an uncontrolled moan, making him suck her with a renewed vigor. "-time's up." She tried to formulate her way out, her whisper so fragile his expert ears almost couldn't pick up on.

"You actually think I care?" The pure roughness in his voice made her involuntarily moan.

Letting go of the irritated flesh of her chest, his hand trailed its way down her curves, locking at the junction between her waist and hip. Kagome barely felt his sharp claws nipping at her skin before his muscular arm made her body slide up, her eyes shutting from the raw wave that ran up her spine. As soon as her thighs tried to clamp shut, making all her muscles tense, he forced her body down his length, rewarding her with a powerful groan.

His hips thrust up against her, allowing her to feel every vein and ounce of flesh that dug its way inside her. Her fingertips jammed in the palm of her pinned hands as the rapid beat of her heart made her mind run uncontrollably. She was feeling dizzy with desire, some twisted little demon inside her telling her to wrap herself around him with teeth and nails.

Her walls pulsed, making her juices coil around him as he thrust in deeper, practically touching her stomach. He felt the hot wet folds sucking him in as she cried against his shoulder, the high peaks of her bouncing breasts rubbing against his skin.

His awaiting mouth trailed a path from the base of her neck to her ear, carefully nipping at the area and letting his warm breath tease the life out of her. Letting go of her hands, he grabbed both sides of her waist and lifted her, rapidly allowing her body to descend on its own. Hard.

She screamed then, her hands flying to her mouth as Inuyasha made no attempt to muffle her cries. His smile made her tighten all of her muscles, a fruitless attempt to stop his invasion on her body.

"Kagome?" The both heard Mrs. Higurashi's voice echoing from down stairs.

Her body stiffened like a rock, her hands curling around his strong shoulder blades to push him away. His demonic strength kept her close to him before pushing her down again, forcing her to bite her lip to control herself. It wasn't even just her voice. He was making every single vein in her body tremble.

"Please, Inuyasha! We can't-" He rammed inside her with renewed force, the terror laced in her voice making him smile. Her small scream was muffled as she hid her head next to his neck, her teeth biting his skin as roughly as they could.

"Kagome? Is everything alright, honey?" Even her weak senses could pick up on her mother's voice coming closer up the stairs.

She tried for the last time to untangle herself from him, her knuckles turning white from the force she was applying on his shoulder blades. Her knees gave out against his strength, forcing her to ultimately decide to keep herself as quiet as possible.

"I'm fine, Mom!" She shut her eyes as Inuyasha chose that moment to strangle her body against his.

Gripping her hips, he forced her to rub against him, her sweaty thighs desperately fighting against his movements. His hungry lips smashed against her, warning her of what was to come.

Hard

She whimpered inside his mouth, her hands grasping his hair and pulling it with all the strength she possessed. His name fell breathlessly out of her lips as she let her weight fall against him.

"Tell her I'm staying tonight." He whispered before his mouth latched on her neck, his hips jerking violently against her.

"I-Inu-Yasha's having dinner with us- after all, 'kay Mom?" Kagome cried before shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He smirked as she struggled not to moan, her soft body unwillingly starting to move with his. Her legs tightened their hold on him, pulling him closer as her lungs fought for breath.

"Okay…Though, are you sure you're alright, Kagome? I thought I heard some noises." Her mother wondered.

"It's just a little-" Her voice got lost in her throat as Inuyasha pushed inside her deeper. "-big problem I don't know how to solve." She barely regained her control to answer.

"Well I hope Inuyasha can help you with it then." He couldn't help but smirk at her mother's words.

_Poor clueless soul_

As soon as he heard the footsteps trailing away from the room, he started pounding against her, her body shaking from the force of his thrusts. She cried loudly as her nails dig in his skin, desperately trying to hold something. Anything.

His strong body pulled her flesh against him, making her melt with each movement. She felt the fire rising, burning her whole insides and creaming around him. Her head fell against his shoulder as his movements steadied, making her toes curl with each passing second.

Had she been a virgin, Inuyasha would for sure have killed her with sex.

He groaned before tangling one hand in her hair and pulling her to face him, his tongue delving in her mouth and mimicking the wet languid movements that were happening down below. She moaned inside him as he fastened the pace, bringing her close to something she was sure that was going to make her scream.

He had proven it before but apparently there was no harm in reminding her.

Inuyasha was _very_ dominant.

"You're dripping so fucking much." He bit her lip before sucking it passionately, running his tongue through every corner of her mouth.

"Shut up." She cried as her hands wrapped around his neck and curled in his hair, pulling it incessantly in time with his thrusts.

Before she could even close her eyes, a shock wave ran up her spine, from the place where they were joined to the very tip of her numb fingers. His mouth smashed with hers forcefully, taking in her desperate cries of release. Her body trembled as his arms wrapped around her, her tired lips barely responding to his kiss.

Running his hands down her skin, he grabbed her hips and lifted her off him, her only response being a tiny moan from the loss of his warmth. Her chest heaved with each deep intake of air, her shaky form curling around him.

Carefully, he laid her in bed before sitting beside her, his fingers trailing a path from her tummy to the bottom of her cheeks.

"Little big problem, huh?" He smirked before his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

*.*.*.*

"So, Inuyasha, I thought Kagome said there was somewhere else you needed to be." Mrs. Higurashi asked kindly while biting a piece of meat.

"That was just in case I wasn't offered anything better." Kagome choked on her food as his reply quickly came. "But I couldn't resist your cooking, Mrs. Higurashi." He smiled at the terrified girl sitting in front of him.

"You know you are welcome any time, right Kagome?" Inuyasha laughed as she trembled before nodding with an uncomfortable smile at her mother's question. "So how did your study session go? Were you able to solve the problem you were having trouble with?"

"Oh we were." Kagome answered before the guy with the silly look plastered on his face could do any more damage. "Though I did find out Inuyasha is not all that good at Math. Apparently the concept of four minutes for the _problem_ to be _solved_ is too complicated for him to grasp." She smiled bitterly while taking another bite.

"You know me, _Kagie_." He watched her as she shriveled up. "Always need to get in deeper."

* * *

**Hi everyone :3**

**...So this chapter was terrible, wasn't it xD? I'm sorry but I just have way too many ideas in my head and I needed to finish this story. (Though I was exagerating, I don't think it's that bad! I wouldn't put up anything that I didn't think it was decent enough for you to waste your time with!)  
Anyways, it's 02:30 in the morning in Portugal so I need to get my beauty sleep...sorry if I'm just rambling now.**

**Thank you so much everyone that decided to leave me their thoughts and opinions -it really means a lot! So Warm-Amber92, xXAnimeChic101Xx, I love snowy owls , Esther Clemmens, kittychic0895, Guest, Guest, INUKAGFREAK13, Mars Butterfly, Guest , RiceBallMaker94 and MoonGod, thank you so much for your support!**

**PS: xXAnimeChic101Xx and Mars Butterfly I appreciate your kind words! I'm feeling a lot better :3**

**See you next time!**  
**-DiryDary-**


End file.
